


Angel

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Parting, based off the new angel set, sad ending i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: When Riko chooses to spend time on Earth, the first person to talk to her happens to think of herself as a fallen angel.





	Angel

“You're interested in going down there?” Kanan asks. Riko nods her head. She is sitting on the edge of a cloud with her back turned to Kanan, swinging her legs.

“I want to see what everybody down there is like.”

Kanan hums in thought. She goes to sit beside Riko, who is staring curiously down at the town below them. There are many bright lights gleaming like stars in the darkness of the night. The sea is also there, and Riko can only just hear the crashes of the waves as they hit the wall separating the beach from the road. The human world is busy; different to the place where the angels live.

“I might let you, but you'll have to live as a human during your time there, until you decide to come back up, if ever.”

“I know.”

Shuffling in closer, Kanan lays a hand on Riko's thigh. “And You and Chika will miss you.”

“I know.”

“I guess it can't be helped.” Kanan stands up, sighing. “It would be best if you don't make any bonds down there. If you want to come back, I'll need to erase all their memories of you.”

Riko pauses. She knows that she'd be hurting people, but yet...

“I still want to go down there.”

There's nothing more to be said. She requests for Kanan to explain everything to her friends, and Kanan dresses her up in clothes more suitable for humans, or so she says. The dress is a knee-length white one, with short sleeves. Of course she'll stand out amongst everybody else who are wrapped in coats and scarves, but they can't do anything else about it.

“We'll be watching you,” Kanan says with a fond smile on her face.

“Thank you.” And Riko jumps off the cloud, gradually disappearing from her friends' sight.

She lands on her feet on the pavement. Luckily, nobody is around to witness her jump from the sky. It is cold, she notices. She rubs her hands together, searching for any humans or lights that could help her around. But this late in the night, there aren't any people out in a small town like this. Eventually, she chooses to sit on the concrete floor outside a large building which appears to be a school, and she goes to sleep.

The next morning, she wakes up a little while before students begin to arrive. None of them take any notice of her, as they are too engrossed in their own conversations. She doesn't want to interrupt them to ask for help, either. The crowd gradually begins to clear, and the bells rings, signalling the start of school. Riko stands up, brushing herself off. However, somebody comes sprinting down the road, panting.

“Sorry, I'm going to be late _again_!” The girl cries as she almost crashes into Riko, who instinctively grabs her arm to stop her.

“Let me go! I'll be on cleanup duty if I'm late, and fallen angels do _not_ like cleaning!”

“Wait, what?” Riko suddenly asks after hearing the words fallen angel. The girl slaps her hands over her own mouth.

“Whoops, I shouldn't have given away my identity.” Her voice is muffled, so she removes her hands, getting into a dramatic pose. “But since you now know, I can't just keep it a secret! I am Yohane, the fallen angel!”

At this point, Riko cannot believe what she is hearing. She blinks once, twice to make sure she isn't dreaming.

“You're... an angel...?”

“Yohane” grins. “Yes, you are the first person who believes me and hasn't turned me away in disgust!” She clamps her hands down onto Riko's shoulders, who still has no idea how to react.

“Forget school for now! Come with me!” Without any hesitation, she grabs Riko's arm and starts to run down the road, pulling her confused companion with her.

They arrive at Yohane's house. Riko collapses onto the bed, completely exhausted. Yohane is sifting through her wardrobe, which is full of dark clothes and frilly gothic dresses. Riko takes the time to look around the room. The walls are of a deep blue, and there's a few candles and a small pentagram lying on the dresser. A camcorder stands to the side of it.

“Why did you bring me here?” She stutters, trying to get her breath back.

“I have a lot to show you, little demon.”

\---

For the next couple of hours, Yohane shows Riko her belongings, explaining excitedly what she does with each item. She looks so joyful to have found a friend that Riko doesn't have the heart to tell her that fallen angels from Hell don't exist. Angels are never sent to the human world from Hell.

“By the way,” Yohane suddenly states, “Why are you dressed like that? It looks too pure, and too... light to be worn in the middle of winter.”

“Huh?” Riko glances down at her dress. It really is too cold for it to be worn, but she hasn't been able to find a coat or other warm clothes to wear. She wonders if she should tell Yohane the truth. After all, she believes in angels, so it wouldn't hurt. She takes a deep breath.

“It's because I'm not human.”

Yohane laughs. “Of course you're not. You're one of my little demons.”

“No,” she says firmly, which causes Yohane to immediately fall silent at her serious tone. This is the sign that she should begin to talk. So she does. She tells her entire story to Yohane, the entire time wondering what she'll think of her when she is done. When she finally concludes her story, she looks up to see Yohane with her eyes cast down towards the ground.

“Are you okay?” Riko asks, concerned.

“Yeah.” Yohane lifts her head up. “To tell you the truth, I'm not a fallen angel, as much as I like to say I am. My real name is Yoshiko, and I long to be special in some way because I'm sick of being so normal.”

This confession catches Riko off guard. She can clearly see how Yohane, actually Yoshiko, feels about herself. She pats her shoulder, smiling warmly.

“Don't worry. I'll always see you as a fallen angel, if that's what you want... Yocchan.”

Yoshiko's eyes widen in surprise, quickly filling with tears.

“You mean it?”

Riko nods to tell her that she is sincere. There's a silence, and Yoshiko leaps on top of her, enveloping her in a hug.

“Thank you so much... Lily.”

\---

The next few months pass by quickly. Yoshiko confesses her love to Riko one night when they go stargazing together, and Riko happily accepts. Everything feels like a dream to both of them. They go out together often, Yoshiko showing her girlfriend everything there is to do in the human world, and Riko helps her to pick out new gothic outfits and cute accessories, and she treasures each of them.

It's the middle of summer, and Riko wakes up to find a note beside her bed. She recognises the handwriting; it belongs to Kanan. Making sure that Yoshiko won't hear her, she tiptoes down to the bathroom, and locks herself inside so she can read it.

_Riko,_  
_We can see just how much fun you're having down there, and we honestly couldn't be happier. But, all good things must come to an end. I was recently informed by our leader, Mari, that angels aren't allowed to go to Earth and form strong bonds with people there, especially for extended periods of time. Tonight, at the stroke of midnight, you'll have to come back up here, and say goodbye to your girlfriend. We will also have to erase all her memories of you, just like I warned before. I'm sorry about this._  
_-Kanan_

Riko's grip on the letter tightens. She begins to tremble. She doesn't want to leave Yoshiko, but there's no other choice. She sits on the toilet lid, and brings her knees up to her chest, burying her head in them. There's a knock on the door.

“Lily, I need to use the toilet.”

So she opens the door, and walks out, not looking Yoshiko in the eyes. She heads up to the bedroom, where all of the ornaments and accessories that they bought together are on display. After a while of thinking, she decides that she won't say anything about her departure.

\---

It's 11pm. Yoshiko is asleep after they both watched a movie together, Riko making the most of the time she has left with her. She gets out a piece of paper and a pen, and begins to write.

_Dear Yocchan,_  
_You won't remember who I am by the time you read this, but I'll still say this anyway. It's hard for me to say goodbye to somebody who I've gotten so close to, but I have to do it. I am an angel named Riko, who chose to come down to Earth to make friends, and it was you who I fell in love with. I have been asked to go back to where I came from to be with all of the other angels again. I wanted to spend more time with you, but I don't regret anything. Yocchan, please look around your room at all of the things you bought over the past few months, as you bought them with me. And of course, you are still my fallen angel, and I'll never forget you._  
_Love from Riko._

Warm tears begin to prick at Riko's eyes as she leaves the note on the dresser. She lays a feather beside it too, the same one that Yoshiko gave to her on the night she confessed.

“I'm ready now, Kanan,” she whispers. There's a faint beam of light that enters the room, and Riko can feel herself disappear gradually. She closes her eyes after taking one last look at Yoshiko. When she opens them again, she's standing back on the same cloud as before, with her angel outfit, and her three friends holding their hands out to her. She takes one last look at the town below, and goes back to her old life.

\---

When Yoshiko wakes up, there's a mysterious letter on her dresser. Whilst she reads it, she finds tears silently running down her face, but she can't recall a thing. Yet, she knows that this person must have been close to her. She holds the letter tight, as though she is afraid to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off the new set that just came out, and i think i found myself a new dream UR. I wrote this in about half an hour so it's pretty rushed...
> 
> Also the first chapter of my Victorian AU is complete and it should go up within the next few days!


End file.
